


Television Traumas

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Television TraumasAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): Enchanted Chest of TreasuresPrompt: Prompt based on roll - writer's choice of word count under 899Roll: 11Harry enjoys a moment when Draco has to use Muggle technologyWord Count: 897 wordsSummary: Harry & Draco are Auror partners sent on a mission to a Muggle village. Draco's curiosity regarding the TV gets the better of him.Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Television Traumas

**Author's Note:**

> Crook is a real place in the North East of England and The Fir Tree Country Hotel is a real hotel though I neither live there nor know whether there have been any Muggle disappearances!

“Potter! Malfoy! My office now!”

Harry and Draco looked up as the Patronus disappeared, then glanced at each other. 

“This doesn’t sound good,” Draco grimaced as he stood up. 

“Well, we can’t be in trouble,” Harry said, standing up too. “We haven’t been out of the office all morning.”

“I’m pretty sure Robards doesn’t think like that,” Draco replied drily. “He could still blame us for something, I’m sure.”

Harry chuckled. “Let’s go and see what he wants then,” he said. “Then we can come back here and carry on with our _enthralling_ paperwork.”

Draco grinned and held the door open for Harry before following him out into the corridor.

***

“You wanted to see us, sir?” Harry said, knocking on the frame of Head Auror Robards’ door, Draco hovering behind him.

“Yes, come in and sit down,” Robards said brusquely. “And close the door behind you.”

Harry glanced back at Draco before taking the seat furthest from the door. Draco stepped into the room and closed the door behind him as asked before sitting in the remaining chair.

“What have you two been doing all morning?” Robards asked, directing his question to Draco.

“Completing the paperwork from our case last week,” Draco replied promptly. “Some of the witnesses have been… problematic.”

“So it’s nothing that will spoil if it has to wait a little longer?” Robards questioned.

Draco shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Good. Because I have another case for you,” Robards said, pushing a file across the desk to Harry. “We’ve had multiple reports of strange activity in the Muggle village of Crook - that’s in the North East - and we need someone to go and check on things.” 

“And you want us to go?” Harry asked, not relishing the thought of being stuck in a cold Northern village much. 

“Yes. Although it pains me to say it, you two are two of the best Aurors we have,” Robards sighed. “And you’re the only ones who aren’t currently in the middle of a case.” 

“When do you want us to leave, sir?” Draco asked, sensing that Harry may be about to protest. 

“This afternoon,” Robards said, nodding. “The sooner you get up there, the sooner you can get back. Presuming that nothing untoward is going on.” 

Draco nodded in response. “Yes, sir. Come on Harry,” he said standing up. “We’ll go and pack.” 

Harry nodded too, picking up the file. “We’ll report back, sir.” 

“See that you do. I want regular reports, Potter,” Robards said pointedly. “And make sure you play by the rules. No going with your instincts unless your instincts are following the rules.” 

“Yes sir,” Harry said, fighting the urge to salute his boss.

***

“Alright, what does the file say again?” Draco asked as he looked around the room they’d been given in The Fir Tree Country Hotel. The decor wasn’t to his taste, but it was pleasant enough.

“That there have been reports of sudden Muggle disappearances,” Harry said. “Not the usual ‘Muggle gets drunk and goes for a wander’ disappearances that apparently happen regularly here. They’ve not been turning up again.” 

“And the Muggle law enforcement have been unable to locate them?” Draco said as he examined the television. 

“No. Even though they’re the best in the country,” Harry replied, reading from the file.

“Hmm. Harry?” 

“What?” Harry asked, looking up. 

“How does this work?” 

“I can’t believe you still don’t know,” Harry said with a grin. “Have you got the remote?” 

Draco looked around and picked up the small black box. “This?” 

Harry nodded. “There should be a red button on it that will turn it on.” 

Draco looked at the buttons on the device and pressed the first red button that registered in his mind. Nothing happened. “This is defective,” he said, holding it up and looking at the back. 

“Did you press the button that’s on the top?” Harry asked. 

“No, I pressed the red button like you said,” Draco replied, studying the buttons again. 

“Yeah, but there are two,” Harry said with a laugh. “Which one did you press?” 

“This one here,” Draco said, pointing to the lower red button. 

“Try the other one,” Harry said, smiling. 

Draco located the other red button and pressed it, remote aiming towards Harry. “No, it’s not working.” 

“You need to point it at the TV,” Harry chuckled, taking hold of Draco’s hand and redirecting it.

Draco pressed the button again and jumped violently as the TV blared into action, juggling the remote as he almost dropped it. “How do I make it quieter?!” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh hard at the panic on Draco’s face. “Is there the word volume anywhere?” he asked between his laughter. “Or Vol.”

“No!” Draco exclaimed, turning the remote over in his hands. “Harry! Stop laughing and help me!” 

That set Harry off again and for a couple of moments he couldn’t speak. “Here,” he said eventually, holding his hand out to Draco. “Let me see.” 

Draco moved over to Harry’s side and poked him hard in the ribs. 

Harry took hold of the hand that was holding the remote. “It’s that one,” he said, still chuckling. “The one with the triangle. Press the one underneath and it’ll turn it down.” 

Draco hurriedly pressed the button several times until the only thing he could hear were Harry’s barely suppressed chuckles. Draco scowled.


End file.
